Une journée magnifique
by ZephireBleue
Summary: La journée était absolument magnifique de l'avis de tout le monde. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait fort et une brise rafraîchissante ébouriffait les coiffures trop sophistiquées. C'était une belle journée de juin en Californie, idéal pour se marier, pensa Stiles dont l'esprit avait du mal à se connecter. [Sciles]
1. Une journée magnifique

Un sciles que ma muse a sorti de nulle part ! Attention, c'est un peu viol3nt point de vue sentiment…

.

Une journée magnifique

.

La journée était absolument magnifique de l'avis de tout le monde. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait fort et une brise rafraîchissante ébouriffait les coiffures trop sophistiquées.

C'était une belle journée de juin en Californie, idéal pour se marier, pensa Stiles dont l'esprit avait du mal à se connecter.

Des gens passaient à côté de lui, certains l'effleuraient, quelques-uns le bousculaient par mégarde avant de vite s'excuser puis de s'étonner de son immobilité. C'est vrai que pour un hyperactif, il semblait plutôt larvesque aujourd'hui. Éteint serait probablement plus juste comme mot. Comme si on avait soufflé la flamme de son énergie et qu'il ne restait que son corps vide d'âme debout au milieu du jardin avec son seul cerveau primitif pour enregistrer ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il n'avait même pas touché au verre de punch qu'il tenait d'une main de moins en moins ferme.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, rayonnant et entouré de leurs amis, de leur meute, se trouvait Scott, son Scotty, vêtu d'un magnifique smoking gris perle et d'une chemise rose pâle. Un Scott que Melissa, sa mère, regardait avec des yeux brillants de larmes, tout comme son propre père, le shérif du comté.

Un jour magnifique, un Scott beau et rayonnant de bonheur… Et une femme superbe dans sa robe crème aux motifs floraux, aux larges manches et à la grande ceinture rouge se terminant en nœud dans son dos. Mélange d'occident et d'orient, les deux cultures de Kira.

Le gobelet tomba de la main de Stiles qui le regarda s'éclater au sol en se demandant s'il ne pourrait pas faire pareil. Une nausée soudaine le prit et il courut à l'intérieur de la maison de Scott pour régurgiter sa bile dans les toilettes. Quand il croisa son regard dans le miroir, il se fit lui-même pitié. On l'aurait cru de nouveau possédé par le nogitsune.

L'esprit en vrac, il monta jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami et s'assit sur le lit. Autour de lui, que des souvenirs.

Le nouveau radiateur après que Scott a arraché le premier.

La tache sombre au sol, reste d'une blessure à l'aconit.

La flèche en argent d'Allison que Scott avait absolument voulu garder.

La guitare datant de quand ils pensaient que ce serait cool de former un groupe.

La crosse courte et son maillot représentant leurs meilleurs moments au lycée, ceux qui étaient à peine entachés de surnaturel.

Une époque révolue. Une page tournée.

Kira était revenue beaucoup plus vite que ce que tout le monde espérait, sa mère comprise, de chez les skinwalkers. Deux ans. Deux petites années, voilà ce qu'elle avait passé chez elles. Et Scott l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts en la revoyant, sous le regard déjà figé de Stiles.

Deux ans, c'est ce que la vie lui avait accordé à pouvoir profiter entièrement de son ami avant qu'une fille n'intervienne. Deux ans d'un Scott célibataire. Et un an supplémentaire avant… Avant ça.

Stiles laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, voulant cacher les larmes qu'il était incapable de retenir.

Cette journée incroyablement belle était comme une flèche supplémentaire plantée dans son cœur

La porte grinça, annonçant la venu de quelqu'un.

\- Je me dis que j'aurais dû le deviner bien plus tôt...

\- La ferme Danny. Laisse-moi tranquille, exigea plutôt brusquement un Stiles à la voix éraillée.

\- Il ne le sait pas.

\- Retourne avec les autres ! Tu sais rien ! Tu comprends rien !

\- Tu crois que tu es le premier que je vois dans cet état ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous tombiez pour un pur hétéro ? demanda tristement Danny, à personne en particulier.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra un peu plus et des sanglot montèrent le long de sa gorge douloureusement comprimée. Danny s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le barrage céda.

Stiles explosa en pleur en s'agrippant à la chemise de Danny comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait l'impression de hurler mais sa voix était trop faible pour porter loin. Il sentait son ami lui frotter le dos et l'entendait lui murmurer des choses, mais tout était assourdi, étouffé, lointain. La seule chose qu'il entendait et sentait clairement, c'était le bruit de verres brisés que faisait son cœur meurtri et son âme qui se déchirait.

A un moment, son état dut empirer au point de faire peur à Danny. Il fut secoué par les épaules, il crut même recevoir une gifle ou deux, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sa respiration se raccourcissait lentement et il en était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Il voulait que ça se finisse. Que tout se finisse. Tout…

Ce fut une odeur bien connue, rassurante, une chaleur amicale et une voix douce et inquiète qui le ramena lentement à la raison et à la vie.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux noyés d'eau et tomba sur l'image déformée du visage de Scott.

Tout déborda, à nouveau, et il s'agrippa désespérément à son ami en pleurant sur son épaule.

Ce fut long, ce fut douloureux et ce fut épuisant. Stiles laissa tout sortir sans aucune retenue, il n'en avait plus de toute façon. Son corps était secoué par les violents sanglots et ses cordes vocales abîmées par ses pleurs.

Tout doucement, très lentement, Stiles réussit à se calmer, aidé par le fait qu'il venait d'épuiser son stock de larmes.

\- Hey bro', souffla Scott, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

\- Scott… dit Stiles d'une voix bredouillante en se rasseyant plus normalement sur le lit.

\- Je peux te demander ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le cœur de Stiles se serra à nouveau et sa respiration se raccourcit.

Scott fut immédiatement à ses côtés.

\- C'est pas grave, t'es pas obligé de me le dire, ok ? Mais respire, je te jure que tu fais peur à tout le monde là.

Stiles leva lentement les yeux et vit son père, Melissa ainsi que Danny qui l'observaient avec inquiétude depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Je… Je vais…

\- Ne dis pas "bien" Stiles. Je te promets que tout le monde saura que tu mens, et sans avoir à écouter ton cœur.

\- J'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit, ni les précédentes, bafouilla rapidement Stiles qui ne mentait pas sur ce point là.

\- Les cauchemars recommencent ? demanda le shérif.

Stiles hésita à hocher la tête. Il faisait bien des cauchemars en plus de ses insomnies, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que tout monde imaginait. Pas de nogitsune ou de Theo, pas non plus le kidnapping de son père, juste Scott s'éloignait de lui sans qu'il ne soit capable de le rattraper…

\- Vous devriez retourner à la fête pour occuper les gens, moi et Scott on s'occupe de lui, fit Danny en prenant les choses en main.

\- Mais… voulut protester le shérif.

\- Ça va passer p'pa, j'ai juste besoin de… de….

\- De temps et de tranquillité, finit pour lui l'Hawaïen.

\- Bien, mais vous nous appelez si ça ne va vraiment pas ! exigea Melissa. Dans le pire des cas, j'ai quelques calmants puissant dans la pharmacie…

\- Ce sera pas nécessaire, chuchota Stiles.

\- On verra bien, jugea Melissa.

Les trois jeunes hommes dans la vingtaine d'années regardèrent l'infirmière et le shérif partirent avec une certaines appréhension, mais pour des raisons différentes.

\- Je lui dis où c'est toi, affirma Danny en fermant la porte.

\- Tu… Tu vas pas faire ça ? Tu peux pas ! s'écria Stiles qui sentait la panique revenir en force.

\- Je vais le faire, sauf si tu te décides à lui dire toi-même, expliqua calmement l'Hawaïen.

\- Non ! Il… Il me faut juste du temps ! Ça va aller mieux ! Lui dit pas, le supplia Stiles.

\- Je connais assez ce genre de situation pour savoir que ça n'ira pas mieux, non.

\- Danny…

\- Stiles, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit Scott en voulant aider son meilleur ami.

\- Pas ça… Pitié, pas ça… gémit Stiles en se refermant à nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Très bien. Scott ?

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux que ce soit lui qui me le dise, quoi qu'il ait à me dire, hésita Scott.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Il ne peut pas. Il t'aime.

Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre et le monde cessa de tourner. Scott savait. Danny lui avait dit ! Tout était fichu…

\- Moi aussi je…

\- Pas comme ça Scott, souffla Stiles qui n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre d'une voix tremblante. Pas comme un ami ou… Ou comme un frère. Pas comme ça…

\- Oh…

\- Je vous laisse maintenant. Parlez, ordonna Danny. Et Scott, ne soit pas dur avec lui, ce n'est jamais par choix que ça arrive.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Scott qui se sentait perdu.

La porte claqua à nouveau, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls dans la chambre du loup-garou. Un long silence gêné s'établit et des larmes rares et douloureuses coulèrent des yeux de Stiles.

\- Je l'ai pas voulu, murmura-t-il avec difficulté pour confirmer les dires de Danny.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Scott avec calme.

\- Depuis que tu as commencé à regarder les filles.

\- Alors tu es… Gay ?

\- Bi, avoua Stiles.

Un étrange soulagement était en train de s'emparer de lui en même temps que de la lassitude. Plus besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit. Il était temps de déballer son sac, enfin.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant tristement, le regard rivé sur la moquette entre ses pieds.

\- C'était… C'était pas important. Quand je l'ai compris t'étais le seul gars qui… Le seul que je…

\- Et après ?

\- Après… Un peu Peter, il m'a montré des trucs. Theo aussi, j'étais désespéré. Personne dont je pouvais te parler…

\- Tu aurais pu me parler… De tout…

Stiles entendit bien la déception et la tristesse dans la voix de Scott, mais qui pouvait-il ? C'était trop tard maintenant. Beaucoup trop tard.

\- Et donc aujourd'hui tu... ?

\- C'est la fin de tous mes espoirs, conclut Stiles d'une voix brisée. Jamais tu te tourneras vers moi en te disant que… Peut-être ? Jamais plus je pourrai me dire que j'ai une chance, infime, mais une chance. Aujourd'hui c'est fini, renifla l'humain.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt…

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu as toujours aimé les filles. Je savais que mes espoirs étaient faux. Je l'ai toujours su, mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que… Un jour ? Sur un malentendu, ça pouvait passer, finit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Regarde-moi.

Épuisé et lessivé, Stiles obéit et se tourna vers Scott qui le regardait sévèrement. L'amertume se diffusa dans ses veines. Il venait de tout gâcher…

\- Kira et moi nous nous fiançons aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais. J'avais compris l'idée.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Ce sont des fiançailles, pas un mariage.

\- Je t'en supplie Scott, pour le peu d'amitié que tu ressens encore pour moi, ne me donne pas d'autres espoir, gémit Stiles.

\- Je vais parler à Kira. Je vais discuter avec elle et voir comment on va s'arranger pour les jours à venir.

\- Scott…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va apprécier mais… Mais j'espère qu'elle comprendra. En plus, je crois qu'elle hésitait aussi pour Liam mais ses parents… Ils étaient tellement enthousiastes et puis ma mère aussi ! On ne voyait pas vraiment de raison de les contredire, on s'aimait bien, alors…

\- Scott ! cria Stiles en le regardant avec horreur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?!

\- Que je veux essayer. Je ne veux rien regretter, pas avec toi, déclara fermement Scott, debout devant lui, une main tendue en avant.

Stiles le regarda, choqué et incrédule. Scott approcha un peu plus sa main de lui et Stiles finit par la lui prendre. L'instant suivant, il était debout, collé au corps de meilleur ami, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

\- Tu es d'accord pour me laisser essayer ?

\- T'as pas plus idiote comme question ? grogna Stiles, fermement accroché aux épaules de son "petit-ami" de peur qu'il ne renonce ou ne s'évanouisse dans une nuage de fumée.

\- Laisse-moi le temps et je trouverai bien, sourit Scott contre sa nuque.

Finalement, c'était vraiment une magnifique journée. En réalité, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus belle, se dit Stiles en profitant sereinement pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'une étreinte avec Scott.

.

Fin

.

Première chose, s'il y en a qui s'inquiète, je vais bien ! Je crois juste que ma muse déprime un peu parce que je la délaisse un pour jouer aux jeux vidéos…

Ensuite, il y a un préquelle et une séquelle d'écrite à cette OS ! Et aucun n'est plus joyeux x) je les posterai dans les prochains jours )


	2. Préquelle : dans le silence de la nuit

La préquelle ! bon, par contre le happy end étant dans la principale… Vous vous doutez bien que cet fic-là ne sera pas joyeuse !

Et je reprécise, je vais bien ! C'est ma muse qui me fait une 'tite déprime, j'en sais rien… je crois qu'elle m'en veut de la délaisser pour jouer...

.

Dans le silence de la nuit

.

Stiles se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'être un traître en plus d'être un enfoiré et un faible. Ouais, les trois en même temps. C'est pour dire s'il se sentait au fond du trou !

Un bruit de tissu derrière lui, un corps qui se colle au sien, une main autour de sa taille.

Stiles frissonna. Il s'en voulait d'aimer cette sensation, d'aimer avoir ce corps masculin plaqué tout contre lui, d'aimé sentir la virilité au repos de l'autre contre ses fesses.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça réfléchit trop là-dedans, murmura une voix à son oreille.

\- Tais-toi, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter dire des conneries, grogna l'hyperactif.

\- Des "conneries" ? Ça, c'est ce que tu aimerais, mais tout ce que je dis, tout, est vrai.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je me passerai bien de me faire psychanalyser par Hannibal Lecter ! déclara Stiles en s'éloignant de la chaleur pour si agréable et en sortant du lit.

\- Hannibal Lecter ? Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, surtout venant de toi, sourit Peter en dévorant des yeux le corps nu de l'adolescent.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, soupira Stiles en récupérant son caleçon tombé au pied du lit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. On se revoit quand ?

\- Jamais !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, sourit à nouveau le loup.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Peter avait raison après tout. Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une chambre, Stiles jurait que jamais plus ce genre de chose n'arriverait ! Et systématiquement, il replongeait… Il suffisait d'un mot de Peter, d'une remarque, parfois juste d'un toucher, innocent aux yeux des autres - du moins aussi innocent que pouvait être un geste venant d'un loup sociopathe - et Stiles le retrouvait à la nuit tombante dans son appartement.

Il aurait aimé savoir résister au loup, à son charme aussi bien qu'à ses mots qui lui lacéraient la peau et le cœur, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas quand ça le touchait d'aussi près. Pas quand ça visait si juste. Ça lui était impossible.

\- Je me demande si Scott est avec Allison aujourd'hui… lança négligemment le loup.

Stiles se figea, le pantalon à moitié boutonné sur les hanches. Lui n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question, Scott lui avait envoyé un message, quelque chose de très explicite.

\- Il y est, avoua l'humain en arrêtant de s'habiller.

Il n'aurait pas dû répondre. Il aurait dû laisser Peter en plan et se barrer sans l'écouter. Il n'aurait pas non plus dû ressentir cette pique de douleur à l'idée de Scott et Allison, dans un lit, s'aimant comme le couple niais et dégoulinant d'amour qu'ils étaient, imprégnant leur odeur et leurs fluides vitaux dans les draps. Leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre, amoureusement...

La main gauche de Peter glissa sur taille avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches pendant que la droite remontait le long de son bras, guidant la bouche du loup jusqu'à son épaule qu'il embrassa.

\- On sait tous les deux ce qu'ils font, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? souffla Peter dans sa nuque, déposant une myriade de baisers sur sa peau encore chaude de leur précédente activité.

\- Arrête, murmura douloureusement l'humain.

\- Scott, celui que tu aimes, celui qui se fiche bien de toi, est en train d'embrasser cette chasseuse, de la toucher, intimement…

Stiles trembla, l'amertume et la douleur se mêlant au plaisir que lui faisait subir Peter.

\- Moi je suis là Stiles, continua Peter. Je me fiche que tu aimes les hommes, je sais aussi les apprécier, contrairement à Scott. Je sais la douceur d'une peau masculine, dit-il en embrassant sa gorge. Je sais sa fermeté...

Il gratta le ventre plat et légèrement musclé, faisant mollir les genoux de Stiles..

-... et je me complais dans ses lignes dénuées de courbes féminines et pourtant si douces à mes yeux.

Stiles haletait, le cœur renversé à l'idée que jamais Scott ne pourrait l'aimer comme lui l'aimait, mais dévasté aussi par les attouchements de Peter sur son corps. Un Peter dont les mains caressaient chaque centimètre de chair, le mettant à vif.

\- Moi j'aime cette odeur et ce goût, poursuivit le loup en s'agenouillant devant lui et en écartant les pans de son pantalon. Contrairement à Scott, je peux te donner ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin…

\- Non, gémit Stiles dans un sursaut de résistance en éloignant la tête de Peter de son entre-jambe. Je suis pas… Comme ça. C'est toi ! Tout est de ta faute !

\- C'est ce que tu voudrais, hein ? Mais tu l'aimes, tu le sais, je le sais. Et pire encore, tu le désires ! Ton meilleur ami, naïf et innocent. Sait-il que tu rêves de lui la nuit ?

\- Je te hais Peter, souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux.

\- Il parait qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour, sourit le loup avant d'enfin s'attaquer à la virilité dressée du plus jeune.

Stiles soupira et gémit face aux attentions de Peter, s'agrippant à lui quand il le porta jusqu'au lit. Peter lui dévora savamment le sexe et Stiles le lui rendit bien.

Au milieu de la nuit, la sensation de culpabilité se faisant trop lourde dans son estomac, l'humain prit ses affaires et rentra chez lui, sans que Peter l'en empêche cette fois.

000

Stiles était encore fatigué de sa récente mésaventure. Des cernes noires creusaient ses yeux et sa peau était blanche comme la mort, et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, au crépuscule, à frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Peter.

Il espérait sincèrement que le loup serait là. Il en avait besoin ! C'était presque vital.

\- Que vient faire un renardeau sur le pas de ma porte ? demanda Peter en ouvrant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça Stiles.

\- Pourtant ça te va bien je te trouve.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ou pas ?

\- Ça dépend, tu es là pour quoi ?

\- Cueillir des fraises… A-t-on avis ? Allez, écarte-toi qu'on passe au chose sérieuse.

\- Quelle impatience ! railla Peter en dégageant le passage.

Stiles le fusilla du regard puis entra dans cet endroit dans lequel il avait ses habitudes depuis déjà plus d'un an. Il alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit, pas longtemps, avant que Peter ne vienne le rejoindre.

\- Alors, toi et Scott ? Ça doit être étrange maintenant que tu as tué Al…

\- C'est pas la peine ! le coupa Stiles en chevauchant les cuisses du plus âgé. Je suis là pour le faire alors pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

\- Mais moi j'adore ça, enfoncer mon couteau, remarqua Peter en se léchant les lèvres, une de ses mains s'aventurant sur le postérieur de l'humain.

\- Tu rêves Peter, on ne fera jamais ça, pas si tu me veux consentant, précisa-t-il.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça dommage… Tu te réserves réellement pour Scott ?

\- Tu peux pas comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu t'empêches de baiser ou de te faire baiser dans l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être ton meilleur ami, qui est plus hétéro que Pierce Brosnan et Clint Eastwood réunis, couche avec toi ? Je comprends mais je trouve ça crétin, non seulement de te retenir mais d'espérer encore.

\- Tais-toi, chuchota Stiles, la voix déformée par sa gorge serrée.

Peter allait pour continuer son petit laïus mais Stiles l'en empêcha en l'embrassant comme un affamé. Ce qu'il était.

Ce soir, il avait besoin de Peter, de sa chaleur, de ses baisers, de ses mains lui brûlant le cœur. Il avait besoin de se sentir vivant, de se sentir lui, et pour une fois, la culpabilité qui courra dans ses veines comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sera un baume pour les plaies de son âme. Oui, ce qu'il faisait était mal, ça le détruisait un peu plus intérieurement quand il passait la nuit chez lui, lui rappelant à quel point ses bons sentiments ne valaient pas un clou. Mais aujourd'hui, la douleur qu'il allait s'infliger allait être sa pénitence pour le nogitsune. Il allait souffrir dans le plaisir, pour mieux se punir de tout ce qu'il avait fait. De toute ceux qu'il avait trahi, blessé, abandonné...

Ce soir-là, il cria deux fois le nom de Scott au sommet du plaisir, faisant rouler les yeux d'un Peter pour qui ce n'était pas la première fois.

000

Stiles était allongé dans son lit, comme paralysé, le regard posé sur son plafond alors que son esprit essayait de digérer l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il avait encore fait.

À côté de lui, Theo l'observait, un sourire de chat repu sur les lèvres et une main flattant les abdominaux de l'hyperactif.

\- Scott, gémit imprudemment Stiles en posant ses deux mains sur son visage.

\- Il t'a rejeté, crut bon de rappeler Theo. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, je sais… Je sais tout, répliqua Stiles en espérant être hargneux mais en se montrant au mieux pathétique.

\- Je me demande… Ça fait quoi d'aimer ? Ça doit faire mal non ? fit la chimère en pressant un doigt entre les côtes de son amant. Il suffit que je te regarde pour m'en convaincre.

\- Non, tu as tort. C'est bien d'aimer, c'est… C'est fantastique ! dit l'hyperactif en tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

\- Alors c'est parce que tu sais que jamais Scott ne s'intéressera à toi que tu fais cette tête-là ? Parce que tu sais qu'il ne t'aimera pas, jamais…

Stiles ne comptait plus le nombre de couteaux qu'il avait dans le cœur. De toute façon, tout le monde lui en mettait et parfois sans le savoir, même ses amis, même son père. Il était aussi bardé qu'un taureau dans une corrida en Espagne. Il saignait de partout mais faisait bonne figure et continuait de ruer avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Tant qu'il en était encore capable.

Sauf que Scott l'avait rejeté.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies tué, que tu ne sois pas un gentil gars un peu naïf, chuchota Theo à son oreille.

Stiles se tourna sur le côté dans le vain espoir de se protéger des paroles douceâtres comme le cyanure. Les doigts de la chimère en profitèrent pour s'insinuer entre ses fesses et caresser l'anneau de chair bien détendu par leur précédente activité nocturne.

Stiles ferma les yeux de dépit.

Il avait tout donné finalement. Il n'avait plus rien à offrir à Scott à part un cœur en miette et une âme en lambeau. Et pourtant il continuait d'espérer. Cet espoir aussi fin qu'un crin de licorne qu'un jour Scott se tournera vers lui, c'était tout ce qui le faisait avancer, tout ce qui le gardait en vie.

Dans le silence nocturne, il jouit des attentions de Theo, de ses capacités à l'envoyer au septième ciel, tout en songeant à Scott, loin, dans les bras de sa kitsune...

.

Fin

.

Raide, je sais... Et encore, z'avez pas vu la séquelle ! aurez-vous le courage de la lire demain ?


	3. Séquelle : la douceur du petit matin

Et voici la séquelle !

Piou… ce fut le plus long des 3 ! Ce chapitre est plus grand que les deux premiers réunis X) Et il est… Tout aussi déprimant… Sauf à la fin. Bref.

Je n'ai pas contrôlé ma muse, elle a fait ce qu'elle a voulu !

.

La douceur du petit matin

.

Stiles se sentait parfois coupable du chamboulement qu'il avait créé le jour des fiançailles de Scott. Il avait fait très fort ce jour-là ! Non seulement il avait gâché la fête avec une crise de sentimentalisme aiguë, mais en plus il avait fait rompre des fiançailles tout juste célébrées ! Il avait aussi complètement perturbé une meute où chacun avait enfin réussi à trouver sa place après une longue période d'adaptation.

Bref, il avait fait son Stiles et pas qu'un peu !

Mais quand il se réveilla pour la première fois le matin à côté de Scott, leur tête l'une à côté de l'autre sur l'oreiller et leurs hanches collées ensembles, sa culpabilité s'évapora comme par enchantement. Complètement. Scott était avec lui et le reste du monde n'avait aucune importance.

Stiles descendit sa main de l'oreiller et caressa le dos de son petit-ami encore endormi. Scott ne portait qu'un caleçon pour dormir et ce depuis qu'il était un loup. Stiles comprenait tout à fait pourquoi vu la chaleur qu'il dégageait, et puis l'idée d'un Scott à moitié à poil en permanence n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là.

\- Hm… T'as les mains froides, marmonna d'ailleurs celui-ci en se réveillant.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'essaye de les réchauffer, sourit l'hyperactif.

Scott ouvrit les yeux en faisant un demi sourire et Stiles crut fondre, littéralement. Qu'y avait-il de plus adorable qu'un Scott à moitié endormi le regardant de ses yeux chocolats au réveil ? Pas même un chiot câlinant un chaton ne valait cette vision !

\- Ça me fait bizarre quand tu me regardes comme ça, avoua Scott en rougissant un peu.

\- Pardon.

Stiles détourna la tête avec gêne. La petite boule d'appréhension présente dans son estomac roula pour se rappeler à sa présence. Juste une semaine que lui et Scott était… Ensemble ? En période probatoire ? Un couple à l'essai ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Pas étonnant que Scott ne soit pas encore habitué, c'est juste que Stiles… Stiles attendait et espérait cette situation depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était aujourd'hui impatient de sauter chaque étape.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Scott en posant un bras en travers du dos de Stiles qui en frissonna de plaisir. J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée. Ça fait bizarre de me dire que durant toutes ces années tu me regardais… Différemment. Pas comme je le croyais.

\- Désolé pour ça aussi, murmura l'hyperactif qui sentait sa joie du matin s'évaporer pour laisser place à l'angoisse.

\- Stiles, je disais pas ça comme ça.

\- Je sais…

Scott soupira dans son dos et Stiles se sentit encore plus mal.

\- Je vais nous préparer le petit dèj'. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Stiles…

\- Oeufs brouillés avec des saucisses si je me souviens bien, lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu as vraiment noté ce genre de truc ?

\- Je… Je descends à la cuisine.

La fuite était une technique que Stiles finissait par bien connaître, c'est tout juste s'il ne manqua pas tomber dans les escaliers dans sa précipitation à s'éloigner de Scott.

Il entra dans la cuisine et sentit le peu de courage et de joie qui lui restaient de sa découverte matinale fondre comme neige au soleil.

Son père était présent. Il regardait les informations devant une tasse de café. Son père qui tourna la tête au bruit de son arrivée et se figea l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le cœur de Stiles tomba au fond de ses chaussettes.

C'était comme ça depuis la rupture des fiançailles. Que ce soit Melissa ou son père, les deux le regardaient comme si une corne lui avait poussé sur le front. Peut-être devrait-il vérifier un jour…

Le silence entre eux s'éternisa, à peine amoindri par les annonces de catastrophes et de morts diverses par la speakerine.

\- Bonjour, fils.

\- 'Lut p'pa, murmura Stiles avant de se diriger vers le frigo la tête baissée.

\- Scott est…

\- En haut. Dans ma chambre.

Dans mon lit, aurait bien précisé Stiles pour plaisanter mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire ça.

Il sortit les œufs et les saucisses du frigo ainsi que la bouteille de jus de fruit et celle de lait.

Pour préparer le petit déjeuner il fallait commencer par faire cuire les saucisses dans une poêle chaude. Ensuite casser les œufs contre le bord d'un saladier, vider l'intérieur desdits œufs dans ce même saladier puis rajouter le lait, le sel et le poivre et fouetter le tout. Scott les aimait bien crémeux alors Stiles ajouta même une cuillère de crème fraîche. Ensuite enlever les saucisses de la poêle, compter sur la graisse de ces dernières pour la cuisson. Ajouter le mélange jaune et attendre que ça se solidifie un peu et enfin, remuer jusqu'à obtenir une pâte jaune grumeleuse. Après quoi…

\- Stiles ! cria le shérif.

L'hyperactif sursauta violemment et manqua tout faire tomber sur le sol. Il se tourna vers son père qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, fit remarquer le shérif.

\- Pas entendu, marmonna Stiles en faisant glisser les œufs dans deux assiettes différentes.

\- J'ai vu, soupira son père avec une pointe d'exaspération.

La culpabilité revint, plus forte, ancrée dans son corps depuis la transformation de Scott, depuis qu'il ne cessait de lui mentir du matin au réveil au soir avant de dormir. Mensonges qui ne s'arrêtèrent jamais vraiment. Mensonges qui ne débutèrent pas non plus à la lycanthropie de Scott. Sa bisexualité révélée, ses sentiments pour Scott, ses relations avec Peter et Theo… Une pierre de plus qui avait été jetée dans le jardin de la suspicion et de la méfiance entre lui et son père après la rupture des fiançailles. Un jardin tellement parsemé de pierres qu'il ressemblait à un jardin japonais, à ceci près qu'il manquait l'arbre décoratif, à la place il y avait un énorme rocher gravé de ses larcins envers son shérif de père, allant de la radio de police au fourgon en passant par le code de la morgue...

\- Bonjour M'sieur, salua Scott en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Scott. Passez une bonne journée les garçons.

Et voila. Comme à chaque fois, dès que lui et Scott étaient dans la même pièce son père fuyait. Son père LE fuyait. Lui, son propre fils. Sûrement par honte, probablement un peu par rancœur, par désillusion aussi.

\- Hey Stiles, c'est encore à cause de toute à l'heure ? s'inquiéta Scott en voyant son ami se tenir au plan de travail pour ne pas s'effondrer. Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin… Si, quand je repense à avant ça fait bizarre mais ce n'est pas mal, d'accord ? C'est juste que j'y repense.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? C'était une énorme connerie, la pire de sa vie ! Et pourtant il en avait fait ! Mais là ? Il était en train de tout faire s'écrouler autant de lui, tout ! Par pur égoïsme...

\- Stiles, tu m'inquiètes là, annonça Scott en éloignant doucement son petit ami du meuble de cuisine pour le prendre contre lui.

\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser, chuchota l'hyperactif, le front sur son épaule. S'il te plaît.

\- Lève la tête.

Stiles s'exécuta, tomba sur le sourire doux de son ami et reçut son premier baiser de sa part. Scott n'en était pas à son premier baiser si bien que celui-ci s'approfondit rapidement, au plus grand bonheur de l'hyperactif qui oublia qu'un monde existait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que les deux lèvres de Scott, sa langue, ses mains posées sur sa taille et son torse contre le sien.

Le retour sur terre fut un peu rude à cause du regard gêné de Scott, mais sa main caressant son flanc compensait largement .

\- Ça va mieux ? souffla le latino.

\- Ouais. Beaucoup mieux.

Ça valait le coup. Ce qu'il faisait subir à son père ou à sa meute, ça valait le coup. Juste pour être avec Scott, tout valait le coup.

Du moins Stiles l'espérait…

000

A quel moment sait-on que l'on est dans l'impasse ?

Stiles se posait la question en caressant les cheveux de Scott. C'était le petit matin et il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Impossible avec toute la culpabilité, la peur et l'angoisse qu'il se traînait.

Un mois qu'il était avec Scott et rien n'allait plus. Rien n'allait plus dans la meute. Rien n'allait plus pour son père. Rien n'allait plus nulle part…

La meute se disloquait. Plus personne ne venait les voir lui ou Scott durant ces vacances d'été, à croire qu'on les fuyait. Kira était reparti chez les skinwalkers. Deux ans à apprendre à se contrôler auprès d'elles et il suffisait que Stiles mette les doigts dans la prise pour que tout soit à refaire. Liam avait explosé au milieu d'un centre commercial, détruisant toute une terrasse, lui qui n'avait plus eu de problème de contrôle de son TEC depuis plus de trois ans. Même Corey et Mason se disputaient, leur couple de l'année…

Et niveau famille ce n'était pas mieux. Le shérif buvait à nouveau. Il lui parlait à peine. Il se noyait dans l'alcool comme lorsque sa femme était morte. Sauf que personne n'était mort, Stiles était juste pathétiquement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui faisait des efforts, c'était visible, mais pour quel résultat ?

Scott ne l'aimait pas, pas comme lui l'aimait, il était probablement temps de l'admettre, de l'accepter. Au moins pourra-t-il dire qu'ils avaient tenté le coup ! Scott avait sincèrement essayé d'être en couple avec lui. Juste, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Parce que Scott ne l'aimait pas…

Dépité devant cette réalisation, Stiles caressa une dernière fois les boucles brunes de sa moitié de cœur et d'âme, lui embrassa le front et sortit délicatement du lit.

Il s'habilla en silence et descendit les escaliers prudemment. Coup de chance, son père dormait encore, dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky devant lui, presque vide.

Stiles enfila ses chaussures et sortit dans l'air matinal de Beacon Hills.

À cinq heures du matin le soleil colorait à peine le ciel d'un bleu pâle et reposant et un vent frais et parfumé balayait la ville.

Stiles marcha un long moment en direction de la réserve de Beacon Hills. Il parcourut mes bois sans prendre garde à son chemin. Il s'en fichait, il voulait justement se perdre après tout, physiquement et mentalement. Tout naturellement ses pas le menèrent au nemeton qui se dévoila immédiatement pour l'étincelle qui pourtant ne le cherchait pas.

La bonne nouvelle du jour : il n'y avait pas de cadavres autour de la souche ! Stiles s'assit dessus et regarda autour de lui d'un œil vide.

Le silence était presque total dans cette partie de la forêt, comme si même les animaux se méfiaient de l'arbre mort. C'était sûrement le cas. Ou alors c'était l'odeur des cadavres de chimères qui avaient pourri plusieurs semaines ici. En soi, Stiles s'en fichait du moment qu'il avait la paix. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se noyer dans sa honte et ses remords.

\- Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup y est pas, chantonna une voix proche.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, cherchant celui qui osait troubler sa tranquillité.

\- Si le loup y était, il te mangerait, souffla Peter contre son oreille.

Stiles repoussa brusquement le loup avec une grimace de dégoût. Peter s'écarta, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Alors, que fait notre petit…

\- Ose m'appeler "chaperon rouge" et je te tue, pour de bon cette fois, le coupa Stiles d'une voix menaçante.

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le renardeau !

Stiles fusilla le loup-garou du regard.

\- J'ai appris des choses intéressantes depuis que je suis de retour. Il paraîtrait que toi et Scott…

\- Fous-moi la paix Peter.

\- Tout ne se passerait pas pour le mieux dans le pays magique des licornes roses ?

Stiles soupira et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Peter était comme la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder son océan de mal-être.

Il en avait marre de tout ça. Vraiment marre. Il aimait Scott plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne mais ça ne marchait pas et ça ne marchera probablement jamais. A cause de lui. Il en voulait trop mais était incapable de le demander. Il prenait chaque geste d'affection que lui donnait Scott comme une bénédiction rare en essayant de ne rien montrer de toute la foule d'émotion que ça déclenchait en lui de peur de l'effrayer, parce que si Stiles avait bien compris une chose, c'est que ça gênait son meilleur ami qu'il lui montre son amour. Alors que lui ne souhaitait que ça, l'aimer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables...

C'était bien la preuve, non ? Tout était foutu d'avance.

\- Alors petit renard, ça va si mal que ça ? demanda Peter en posant son bras sur ses épaules.

\- La ferme. Dégage et fous-moi la paix, exigea à nouveau Stiles d'une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Tout serait tellement plus simple pour toi… Tu n'aurais rien à cacher, pas à moi. Je ne t'en voudrais même pas si tu continuais de crier le nom de Scott pendant nos ébats. Tu n'aurais plus non plus à t'inquiéter de ton père ou de ta meute. Il n'y aurait plus que moi et exclusivement moi, qui te soignerait et t'entretiendrait.

\- Fais avaler tes salades à quelqu'un d'autre, murmura Stiles.

\- Je pourrais, mais c'est toi qui m'intéresses, insista Peter en relevant le visage du plus jeune avant d'aller lécher ses larmes directement sur ses joues.

\- Je te hais, gémit l'humain.

\- Et j'adore ça, répondit le loup avec un sourire plein de crocs.

Stiles était perdu. Complètement à la masse. Il ne voulait pas suivre Peter ! Il ne l'avait jamais voulu ! Ce mec était un sociopathe confirmé ! Mais ce qu'il lui offrait… Un apaisement de l'âme, la fin des doutes, le choix ultime puis la transformation en pantin sans souffrance. Sa vie ne vaudrait peut-être plus grand-chose, mais il n'aurait plus mal, il ne ferait plus de mal. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important ?

Stiles avait envie de se laisser aller, de tout abandonner, mais une petite part de sa conscience résistait, celle qui lui disait qu'il tuerait son père s'il s'enfuyait, celle qui lui assurait qu'une vie de vil esclavage et d'amer joie l'attendait s'il suivait Peter. Une petite part de conscience qui prétendait entendre la voix de Scott hurler son nom dans la forêt, comme si celui-ci tenait assez à lui pour le chercher de si bon matin...

\- J'aime Scott, murmura douloureusement Stiles en regardant dans les iris bleus de Peter.

\- Mais lui ne t'aime pas et il ne le pourra jamais. Et maintenant qu'il sait, il fera toujours semblant. Il sourira face à toi et grimacera quand tu auras le dos tourné.

\- Non, pas Scott. C'est pas son genre, protesta Stiles.

\- Comme ce n'est pas son genre de préférer croire un type sorti de nulle part plutôt que son meilleur ami ? Comme ce n'est pas son genre de t'abandonner ou de te faire souffrir ? Scott n'est pas un ange. Et surtout, Scott ne t'aimera jamais, tu ne seras jamais plus pour lui que le petit humain à la traîne dont il a pitié car il est prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Un joli petit pion dont il pourra se servir à l'envi…

Stiles ne pouvait même pas masquer les larmes qui brûlaient ses joues. Peter détruisait lentement tout ce qu'il était, mettant des mots sur ses pires craintes, les matérialisant en cauchemars plus vrai que nature tout en lui offrant sa protection contre ces ombres qu'il avait lui-même créées. L'envie de céder devenait de plus en plus forte...

\- Ne le crois pas Stiles !

L'hyperactif se leva brusquement, échappant à la prise de Peter qui jeta un œil furieux au jeune loup.

\- Scott ?

\- J'ai tout entendu Stiles, tu ne dois pas le croire, le supplia l'alpha en avançant lentement, le souffle haletante comme suite à une course.

\- Je ne le crois pas, lui assura-t-il.

\- Je l'entends Stiles, ton cœur, il bat fort, démentit Scott avec un regard d'excuse.

Stiles baissa les yeux, mortifié.

\- Stiles, je t'en prie, ne crois pas Peter, insista le loup en s'approchant lentement de son ami. Tu sais ce qu'il est, tu sais ce qu'il vaut !

\- Je suis au courant, déglutit Stiles avec difficulté.

\- Alors viens, viens avec moi, on rentre à la maison, demanda Scott en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est ça, rentre avec Scott, ton petit ami. Non, attend ! Ça c'est la façon dont tu le vois, remarqua tout haut Peter en faisant mine réfléchir. Mais lui, comment te voit-il déjà ? Comme un ami… Juste un ami, pas plus, jamais ce ne sera plus, s'amusa le loup.

\- Dégage Peter, gronda Scott en dévoilant ses crocs tout en se plaçant en protection devant Stiles. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens !

\- Je pense que si, au contraire. De la reconnaissance mêlée d'amitié avec un zeste de pitié, et voici le cocktail détonnant d'un True Alpha prêt à aller contre sa nature pour un ami, au risque de faire exploser sa meute.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne comprends rien et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, déclara froidement Scott. Stiles ? Rentrons à la maison, s'il te plaît...

\- Je te suis, souffla l'humain en attrapant sa main tandis qu'il défiait du regard le loup plus âgé.

Peter les laissa partir, un sourire mystérieux que Stiles n'aima pas du tout sur les lèvres. L'étincelle suivit son ami à travers les bois, son cœur battant la chamade en se demandant quelle partie de sa conversation avec Peter avait été entendue par Scott.

Après les bois ce fut la ville, toujours en silence, toujours à pied, jusqu'à arriver à la demeure Stilinski. Scott y entra comme si c'était chez lui. Dans le salon, le shérif était bien réveillé et faisait les cents pas devant le canapé. Quand il les vit entrer, il se figea avant de se précipiter vers son fils.

\- Stiles… Scott m'a inquiété ce matin. Il m'a dit que tu sentais le désespoir… Je ne savais même pas que les sentiments avaient une odeur !

\- Je vais bien p'pa, lâcha l'hyperactif en rendant avec joie son étreinte à son père.

\- Ne dis plus jamais cette phrase, exigea le shérif en le prenant par les épaules. À chaque fois que tu la dis ça veut dire que… Que ça ne va pas bien du tout…

Stiles baissa les yeux, gêné.

\- Il était où ? demanda son père à Scott.

\- Dans la forêt, avec Peter.

Aussitôt, Stiles vit son père se raidir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

\- Rien p'pa. Et je n'étais pas allé le voir. Il se trouve juste qu'il m'est tombé dessus, au pire moment, comme c'est toujours le cas avec lui.

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose ?

\- Non p'pa, râla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux me le jurer ? demanda Scott à son tour.

\- Ce matin, Peter et moi n'avons rien fait d'autre que discuter !

\- Tu mens, déclara Scott en croisant sévèrement les bras.

\- D'accord, il a eu un geste inapproprié ! Mais c'est Peter, avec lui, un seul ça vaut un "rien" avec n'importe qui d'autre !

Stiles vit son père prier à voix haute et se frotter le visage de fatigue tandis que la mâchoire de Scott était serré et son regard noir.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda le shérif en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, claqua sèchement Stiles. Je monte dans ma chambre, ça vous convient comme ça ?

Stiles se déchaussa rapidement, fit voler ses convers en direction de l'entrée et monta dans sa chambre. Il claqua bien évidemment la porte avant de chercher le premier objet dans lequel il pourrait shooter pour passer sa frustration. Ce fut un lourd bouquin d'astronomie qui fit les frais de sa colère. Et un peu son pied aussi qui n'apprécia pas la rencontre brutale.

Stiles alla s'asseoir à cloche pied dans son fauteuil de bureau avant d'allumer son ordi, prêt à s'abrutir sur n'importe quoi plutôt que d'avoir à penser.

\- Stiles… murmura Scott en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Quoi encore ? cria Stiles.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda son meilleur ami le plus doucement possible.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! s'exclama l'hyperactif en se relevant brusquement, sa chaise se renversant dans le mouvement. Je sais que je vous dégoûte, toi et mon père ! C'est plus que visible ! Mais là ce matin, en rentrant, j'avais espéré autre chose de vous ! Je sais pas, peut-être de la compréhension ! Peut-être même de la compassion ! Je sais que je vous parais bizarre depuis que… Depuis que vous savez pour… Pour mes sentiments, envers toi… déglutit Stiles en fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Pour ma bisexualité. Mais j'avais espéré que… Que je sais pas ! Que je resterais Stiles à vos yeux ! Pas juste une erreur de la nature ! Pas juste une chose à s'occuper par pitié ! J'aurais juste voulu que… Que tu m'aimes Scott, s'effondra l'hyperactif dont les sentiments partaient dans tous les sens. J'aurais juste voulu qu'entre nous... Que ça ne détruise pas tout... Que je ne devienne pas un monstre à tes yeux...

Son discours pour le moins décousu fini, Scott le regarda avec surprise, son visage blanc comme un linge et ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Tu n'y es pas, souffla le loup d'une voix éteinte. Tu n'y es pas du tout Stiles. Comment as-tu pu croire que…

Stiles le défia de ses yeux rouges tandis que ses poings serrés faisaient trembler ses bras.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu as cru mon fils ? demanda le shérif, lui aussi très pâle, en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il existe d'autres raisons pour lesquels tu t'alcoolises que ta déception envers moi, p'pa ? demanda Stiles d'une voix accusatrice.

\- Il existe des tas de raison, expliqua le shérif dont le visage dénotait une grande lassitude. Par exemple, je peux être inquiet pour toi, très inquiet.

\- Parce que je ne corresponds pas à…

\- Parce que tu nous as dit qu'à seize ans tu avais couché avec un homme de près de quarante, le coupa son père.

Stiles accusa le coup et regarda son père et Scott, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

\- On appelle ça un abus sexuel, fils, continua son père avec la plus grande douceur.

Comme s'il parlait à l'une des victimes de viol qui débarquait parfois au commissariat, réalisa son fils.

\- Peter est un manipulateur et un criminel, tu l'as toujours su, ajouta Scott.

\- Il n'a pas abusé de moi, j'étais consentant, grinça Stiles.

Scott et le shérif se regardèrent d'un air entendu, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Stiles.

\- Je vais bien, merde ! Peter ne m'a rien fait que je n'ai voulu ! Ce n'est même pas lui qui m'a dépucelé à proprement parlé !

\- C'est Theo ? proposa Scott dont le visage resta sombre.

\- Ouais, et il a mon âge lui !

\- Et il t'a pratiquement fait accuser de meurtre et a presque tué ton père.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi Scott ? demanda Stiles.

\- Qu'au mieux il t'a fait chanter, qu'au pire il t'a menacé.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit l'hyperactif avec assurance en relevant son fauteuil pour s'asseoir dessus. De nous deux, c'est plutôt moi qui le menaçais de le transformer en steak tartare s'il abusait trop. Pareil pour Peter.

Nouveau regard entre Scott et le shérif, plus indécis cette fois.

\- Écoute fils, autant je veux bien accepter à la grande limite pour Theo mais Peter… Ce qu'il t'a fait est illégal et ce n'est pas pour rien !

\- Il n'a jamais prétendu m'aimer ou faire quoi que ce soit pour autre chose que son propre intérêt, précisa Stiles avec assurance.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda brusquement Scott. Pourquoi tu es allé le voir ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas n'importe qui d'autre ?

Stiles leva un regard douloureux vers son ami.

\- Mon garçon, je ne peux juste pas passer l'éponge comme ça, soupira le shérif.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas non plus l'arrêter.

\- Malheureusement. Alors je vais encore boire pendant un temps je pense, pour oublier le fait qu'un homme qui à mon âge a abusé de toi - et je ne reviendrai pas sur cette terminologie ! Stiles, si jamais tu as besoin de parler je suis là et... Tu sais que nous avons une section au commissariat et une agente particulièrement...

\- Je sais p'pa ! le coupa Stiles avec gêne.

\- Bien... Scott, je te laisse maintenant, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux.

\- Oui M'sieur.

Stiles avait presque envie de rappeler son père pour échapper à LA future discussion. Celle qui allait annoncer la fin de tout.

\- Rien ne peut jamais être simple avec toi, hein ? sourit piteusement Scott en s'affalant sur le lit.

\- Parle pour toi ! La mère de mon copain ne veut pas ma mort contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre ici présent !

\- Je parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, la rupture des fiançailles, pour aller avec toi, ça a fait un choc à ma mère. Sans parler du reste...

\- Mélissa le prendra toujours mieux que les Yukimura. T'as pas intérêt à croiser la mère Kira dans une ruelle sombre.

\- Je vais éviter ouais.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, un demi-sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Cette conversation apaisée, c'était la première depuis leur "mise en couple". Depuis que Stiles avait tout dit concernant Peter et Theo en fait… Ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que sa relation avec les deux aient pu déranger son père et Scott non pas par parce qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes, mais bien parce qu'il s'agissait de ces deux hommes en particulier. Ça avait du sens cela dit. Ce n'était pas pour rien après tout si lui-même avait tant hésité à en parler à Scott.

\- Et maintenant ? osa demander Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Tu vas m'annoncer que… Que c'est fini ? Tu as pu t'assurer de près que j'allais bien après tout…

\- Que tu allais bien ? Sérieusement Stiles, je crains encore plus pour toi maintenant qu'avant ! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout mais… C'est peut-être ma faute, grimaça Scott en baissant les yeux à son tour.

\- Comment ça pourrait être ta faute ? le reprit-il tristement. Tu ne peux pas te force à m'aimer comme moi je t'aime…

\- C'est pas ça, c'est… Avec ton père on était tellement persuadé que tu… Que tu avais été forcé, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

Stiles observa avec attention la bouille de chiot de son ami. Il avait dans l'idée qu'on allait encore lui en sortir une belle de derrière les fagots.

\- On s'est dit que… Que je devais surtout pas te forcer, rester le plus neutre possible, te laisser faire chaque pas…

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Désolé…

\- C'est ton plan c'est ça ? Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est ton plan ! Je reconnais ta patte !

\- Heu… Ton père m'a… Un peu aidé ?

Stiles plissa les yeux avec méfiance et Scott se frotta la nuque.

\- Toi à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent, conclut Stiles.

\- Ça me semble correcte…

\- Mais… Ça veut dire quoi ? Pour toi et moi ? demanda l'humain, l'espoir renaissant en lui.

\- Ça veut dire que… Que pour l'instant j'ai pas eu envie de fuir ? dit timidement Scott. J'ai bien aimé ces trois semaines ensembles. C'était agréable… Surtout au réveil…

\- Soit avant que vous ne cassiez tout avec vos plans et vos idées tordus.

Scott lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse auquel Stiles répondit par un gros soupir. Deux minutes après, ils éclataient de rire sur leur bêtise mutuelle. Et cinq minutes après, Stiles rejoignait Scott dans le lit pour un vrai câlin, ni tout à fait amicale, ni vraiment amoureux.

000

Le matin resta et restera toujours le moment préféré de Stiles. Encore plus maintenant qu'il se réveillait sous les douces caresses de son petit ami et que sa première vision en se levant était un sourire doux et un regard tendre saveur chocolat.

La meute s'était reconstitué rapidement une fois leur histoire réglée. Kira n'avait passé qu'un trimestre chez les skinwalkers avant de revenir et Liam s'était repris en même temps que son Alpha. Stiles aurait pu être jaloux de cette relation fusionnelle entre l'Alpha et le Béta, mais il comprenait le besoin de Liam d'avoir quelqu'un de fort pour le contrôler en cas de problème. Pour Corey et Mason, les deux s'étaient réconciliés à peu près en même temps que Stiles et Scott.

La meute allait bien, son père avait réduit sur la boisson et semblait allait mieux, même s'il continuait d'essayer de le convaincre de voir la psy du commissariat, et Stiles n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux avec Scott…

Ah si ! En fait il pouvait ! Tout ça grâce à un matin où Scott l'embrassa et lui dit ces trois petits mots tant attendus.

Ce matin-là, Stiles fut aux anges.

.

Fin

.

Vraiment fini cette fois !

Normal si vous trouver Peter ambiguë et normal aussi si je laisse planer le doute sur la relation entre Stiles et Peter.


End file.
